Give Me Just One Night
by HighonLP
Summary: Harm and Mac get back after Paraguay. Can one night change her mind?
1. Story

Title: "Give me just one night" Author: Daphne Email: Srtaborradora84@yahoo.com Disclaimer: If I owned them, the season premier would've been much different, lol Category: H/M romance, post ep fic, song fic Rating: PG-13 Summery: Harm and Mac get back after Paraguay. Can one night change her mind? Author Note: Okay, This is my 3rd fic, but my first song fic, so bare with me, lol. Spoilers: HEAVY ones for "Tangled Webb Part 2" Song: "Give Me Just One Night" by 98 Degrees  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
Mac sighed and changed into her pajamas. The entire flight home was.fun. He didn't say a word after they got into the cab. And even worse, he changed his seat so that he wouldn't be anywhere near on the plane. And then they got to Washington and he insisted on taking separate cabs. She shook her head and sat on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands. //I should be happy to finally be home, but no! I have to keep seeing that lost look in his eyes.// She sighed and flopped back onto the mattress.  
  
It wasn't like her words weren't true. For Christ's sake, he didn't even let her drive when he admitted to having blurry vision and almost ran them into a pole. She she'd acted as immature as he had, but still. He was driving her crazy. Clay was supposed to be resting after he almost died to protect her and Harm was challenging him to a pissing contest, just like he did with Mic. Only this time, he was taking it out on her.  
  
Ever since he rescued her, they'd be at each other's throats. Every comment stung. He'd said she was to blame for Clay's condition. He'd admitted to a complete lack of interest in her. He'd said she was obstinate, immune to reasoning and in the way. And then all the sudden, he said she was beautiful? She sighed again. "I'm so damn tired of mind games." She said to herself and got up, taking a couple Advil before crawling under the covers and slowly drifting to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
Harm was almost home when the song on the radio caught his attention. "That's it." He said a bit louder than he'd intended, causing the cab driver to look at him odd. "Um, change in destination, take me to Georgetown."  
  
The cabbie nodded and turned back around.  
  
Harm smiled and relaxed slightly. "I'll prove to you that we can work, Mac." Twenty minutes later he was at the florist down the street from her apartment. He bought a single red rose and whistled the song as he walked to her apartment. He dug out his key and let himself into the dark room. He'd been there enough times to find his way back to her room safely. His breath caught at the sight of her. She was lying on her back, the moonlight falling upon her skin and hair. He swallowed hard. "I really did forget how beautiful you are." He whispered and made his way slowly to the bed, sitting on the edge. He took the rose and ran it slowly over her forehead, over her nose, over her lips and chin, down her neck. A grin spread across his face as she shivered slightly. "Sarah, open your eyes." He whispered in her ear.  
  
When he sat up, he found himself staring down into an extremely confused pair of chocolate eyes. "Harm? What.what are you doing? And how did you..?" She was silenced by his finger on her lips.  
  
"I used my key. And as for what I'm doing.I heard a song on the way home and decided to head over." "What song?"  
  
"You know, I understand your reasoning, and if it's what you truly believe, then I'll walk away. Hell, I'll give you away at your wedding to Clay if you want."  
  
"I, well Clay and I are no where near marriage, but I appreciate your support in this. Is that what you came by to tell me?"  
  
"No. I'll do all that on one condition."  
  
"Okay, I'll bite. What condition is that?"  
  
"That you make that decision in the morning."  
  
The confusion on her face only grew. "Okay?"  
  
He pulled the covers down off her body and was awarded a gasp from her. He leaned down, his lips barely touching hers and started to sing softly. "Your lips keep tellin' me you want me Hold me close all through the night And I know deep inside you need me And no one else can make it right Don't you try to hide your secrets? I can see it in your eyes You said the words without speaking Now I'm gonna make you mine"  
  
"Harm!" She gasped, her heart pounding as he began to unbutton her flannel top.  
  
"Give me just one night, una noche A moment to be by your side Give me just one night, una noche I'll give you the time of your life The time of your life Oh baby yeah  
  
Your eyes of passion make me crazy Your existence makes me wild I want to loosen up your feelings See what's hiding inside"  
  
The fight to keep her eyes open became too much when she felt his lips on the soft skin of her neck, his breath ticking the now damp skin when he started to sing again.  
  
"Give me just one night, una noche A moment to be by your side Give me just one night, una noche I'll give you the time of your life The time of your life Oh baby yeah" He moved up and looked down at her until she opened her eyes. "Sarah, give me tonight, please. If in the morning, you still think we can't be together, then I'll accept it and I'll support it. But I have to know what its like to be with you. I have to know what its like to have you as mine for once. To kiss you and not have to worry about your fiancée walking out.to have nothing between us, literally and figuratively." He smiled. "I'm not asking for much. I just don't want to have to live the rest of my life wondering."  
  
She smiled faintly and nodded, not knowing if it was her head, her heart, or her body that was making the decision or if she really cared.  
  
They made love until the sun streamed into the room. Harm smiled and held her to him. "See, we just have to take turns being on top." He could feel her laughing before he heard it. "Sarah?"  
  
"Hm?" She smiled, still dazed.  
  
"I love you." He whispered as he played idly with the ends of her hair.  
  
She propped herself up on an elbow so she could look into his eyes. "I love you too, Harm."  
  
His heart leapt. "Does that mean?"  
  
"It means that I'm willing to try to make us work."  
  
A sigh of relief escaped him followed by a soft chuckle. "I guess boy bands are good for something."  
  
THE END 


	2. Author Note

Per the request of some people, I wrote a NC-17 version of this fic. It can be found at 


End file.
